1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator device and a sound generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a technology for improving sleep and imparting relaxation effects by detecting biological information such as a body motion, breathing, and heartbeat and generating a sound in accordance with the biological information (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 04-269972). There has also been proposed a technology for adjusting at least one of the kind, volume, or tempo of a sound to be generated in accordance with the relaxed state of a subject user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-344284).